Falling
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Sam and Jack have been married four years and have two children but Sam thinks something is going on at her house when she isn't around. Could Jack be cheating on her? Would he cheat on her and if her feelings are right why is he doing this? Read and find
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I had to repost this chapter because of a name mistake. The character Tanya, when I originally wrote this story, her name was Rebecca so if you see the name Rebecca anywhere know that its Tanya but please tell me so I can fix it. Okay please enjoy. **

* * *

Sam sat in her lab with tears rolling down her face, crying as she looked at a picture of her husband Jack, who had retired two ago as General of the SGC. She also had pictures of their two children, Tanya who was seventeen and James, who was barley six months old. He wasn't old enough to know who his father was and Tanya had come into Jack and Sam's lives off world. The Goa'uld was killing her people, when SG-1 had traveled to her planet to explore. They began to evacuate the people to earth for treatments and such, when the leader of the people, who had actually been on another planet at the time of the attack, requested, via video transmition from the M.A.L.P, to come to earth to see his people.

General Hammond allowed it and the Leader Raynok came through but it wasn't so that he could get his people because he wanted them to be safe. SG-1 later found out through Tanya's Intel that the government was doing secret experiments on the children of the planet and many of the adults, who had been through this as a child, were now dying because of it.

When the Raynok came to get Tanya, for she was his daughter, she screamed at him and said that Sam and Jack were now her parents and that earth was her new home and she wouldn't go back with Raynok or her people.

At first, Sam didn't know what she would do with a daughter but then she realized that since the girl was 13 and knew about the Stargate and things like that, she could bring Tanya to work with her but the thing that shocked Sam the most was the fact that the girl had said that Jack was her father. Why had she picked Jack? Was it something random? Was it because she was standing behind Jack with Sam, and Daniel behind her? Or was it because the girl knew the feelings that Jack and Sam shared but would dare not say?

Later that night Tanya, Jack and Sam had all gone out to dinner for a family party. Jack had gone to get salad for everyone, so Sam began to talk to Tanya.

"Tanya, when you're father was here earlier, why did you say that Jack and I were you're parents?"

A smile had come over the thirteen year olds face when she said, "The entire time I was at you're work place, and I saw how you and the Colonel looked at each other. I know you love him Major and he loves you, I can see it in you're eyes. For example, when the Colonel was going back to my planet to help with the clean up and you were to stay behind. You both said goodbye with words but you're eyes seemed to say, _I don't want you to go with out me. I want to make sure that you are safe. _He smiled and said goodbye but his eyes said _I'll be fine, Teal'c's watching my six. I'll come back in one piece._ What you do not say with you're mouth you often say with you're eyes."

Now Sam thought about what her daughter had said that night years ago as she dried her eyes, left the SGC and drove to the home where they lived to see if Jack's eyes would conform what she thought she al ready knew.

On the drive home Sam was sure she was over reacting about this whole situation. "There was no way Jack would ever do a thing like that, is there?" Sam asked herself not sure how to answer. She had been gone for a while, working on the Beta site but is that an excuse for Jack to….

Sam didn't let her thoughts finish because she had pulled into the drive way and was now unlocking the door. Inside she could hear people talking and she heard Jack's voice among them and she prayed that he was only talking to the hockey game again. The voices were muffled but got louder and she opened the door and walked into the living room, where Sam saw her worst nightmare.

There on the couch, sat Jack with his arms wrapped around some brunet woman whose tank top was a little too tight as were her shorts. Jack saw Sam standing there as he stopped kissing the woman and jumped up off of the couch and showed the woman to the door.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are reading Childhood Stories, this is a completly different series. Everything will be explained. I know Sam didn't say why she thought that Jack was cheating on her but you will find out, I promise. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review.**


	2. Where would she go?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really didn't expect to get so many in one day. Anyway, I hopefully will be updating Childhood Stories soon, for those of you who are waiting to read the next chapter. So here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam didn't say anything for two hours as she stared at her husband, who she thought loved her so much that he gave up his career which he loved to be with the woman he loved more. She couldn't believe that she was right, was the most shocking part of the whole thing. She had prayed that she would be wrong but those prayers were not answered in the way she wanted them to be answered. Finally after another thirty minutes of silence Sam asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Down with my mom. I told her that I was going to a was going out and needed someone to watch the kids for me. Baby, please don't be mad at…."

"Don't be mad? You expect me not to be mad! How the hell can I not be mad at you for what you did in here? Tell me Jack how can I not be mad at you?"

Jack said nothing and allowed Sam, whose face was a bright red as she asked, "What the hell was going on in you're mind while you were doing this? Why did you do it, Jack?"

"I don't know. She reminded me of you and I haven't seen you in forever. I was beginning to think that you were never coming back."

"You thought that woman looked like me? She doesn't look a thing like me and she's probably not even as smart as I am! Jack, I know I've been busy and I'm sorry but I can't help it. I was going to suggest that we move to the beta cite but that's no place for a sixth month old baby boy to live. Especially now that we're dealing with the Ori and they could strike at any minute. You and the children are safer here, that's why I didn't even mention it to you but now that you've gone off and done this I'm considering taking that risk."

Sam walked to the door and just as she was about to slam the door, Jack asked, "Samantha, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the kids and then….then I don't know. Maybe I'll go to my brother's house, or back to Pete or even…" Sam didn't finish her sentence because she slammed the door as hard as she could.

Jack had been married to Sam long enough to know that when Sam didn't finish her sentence on where she was going to be, the last word was probably going to be what he needed to know.

Jack turned the hockey game off and sat on the couch, closed his eyes and thought about what Sam had said.

_"I'm going to get the kids and then… then I don't know. Maybe I'll go to my brother's house." _

Jack ruled that out because Mark didn't like Sam very much and Jack never understood why. Sam may go there but Mark may not let her in, even if she took the kids.

_"…Or back to Pete…" _

Sam had hurt Pete pretty bad when she dumped him and by her going alone he wouldn't take her back. They'd stand on the front porch arguing the whole night but what if Jack were to factor in Tanya and James. Tanya was old enough now that she'd probably hit Pete if he started to mouth off to her mother but what would Pete say to James, who wasn't even a year yet? With so much uncertainty, Sam wouldn't go there. So where was she going? Jack thought long and hard and then suddenly he opened his eyes and said one name.

"Daniel."

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?" Tanya asked as she noticed that they had passed their own house.

Sam's eyes were still filled with tears and Tanya wondered why but was afraid to ask if it had something to do with dad. The Goa'uld, aside from her father, had killed her real family. Could a force smaller than the Goa'uld but much more powerful break up the love that was her parents union? Tanya's mind wandered as her mother refused to answer with words and she didn't allow her to look into her eyes, because Sam was afraid that Tanya would discover the truth about Jack and do something, or try and do something about it.

Finally, Sam pulled up to a house that Tanya had seen before but hadn't been to in a while. Tanya was about to unbuckle herself and her little brother when Sam stopped her.

"Let me go in first and see if he's home. He may not be, I'm not sure what time he gets off work today." Sam said as she tried to dry her eyes as she walked up the sidewalk to the house.

She stood on the front porch for a moment, debating if she should even knock but if she didn't then she'd have to tell Tanya what was going on, which Sam knew she would eventually have to tell the now young woman what was going on but she couldn't do it right now.

So she had no choice but to knock and when she did, no one answered at first so she knocked one more time and then a man with short brown hair and glasses answered the door.

His face was full of concern for Sam when he saw her standing on his porch. He searched her face and found nothing but pain that someone had brought her. Her lips were chapped, no doubt from the lack of moister on them. Her nose was red as were her eyes from crying and just as he was about to say something to her, Sam busted out in tears again.

"Sam, what's going on? Why are you're kids in the car? On second thought where's Jack?"

Sam cried harder when Daniel mentioned Jack. Daniel couldn't stand to see her cry like this, in fact he had never seen her cry period, and it was very unsettling. He took Sam in his arms until she stopped crying enough to tell him what was going on.

"Jack's cheating on me."

"You're kidding? I mean he gave up his career for you and he pulls something like this? You two have been flirting for seven years and have been married for ….."

Daniel stopped when he saw that Sam might start to cry again. "I'm sorry. Why don't you and the kids come inside? You guys can stay here for a while, if you'd like." Daniel said knowing that's what Sam wanted.

She had turned to the only person she knew would take her in. After all her father had passed away two months before jack and Sam got married, so Daniel gave her away at the wedding, upon her request. Her mother was dead and her brother wasn't much of a brother, he painted her with the same brush that he did their father. Pete would never take her back after the way she hurt him and she wouldn't even think to go there. She only told Jack that because she knew it would make him mad.

But Daniel was different. He would always take care of her and she thought Jack was the same way but she was wrong about him and she hoped that she wasn't wrong about Daniel too. If she was she'd be running to Teal'c and right now he was on Chulack celebrating the birth of his first grandchild.

"Thanks." Was all Sam could say as she motioned for Tanya to bring James into the house.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	3. Daniel's front lawn

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Sorry that I haven't posted lately but I'm working on six other stories and am having a hard time with them. So I will try to post regularly but be patient with me please. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy**

* * *

Later that night after Sam had put James and Tanya to bed, Sam sat next to Daniel telling him exactly what happened.

"I walked in, saw him with her and told him I was leaving."

"Did you tell where you were?"

"No. I simply said I'd either go to my brother's, back to Pete and before I told him where I was actually going, I slammed the door. He'll probably figure it out."

There was a moment of silence and then Sam said, "I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this. It's just I didn't have anywhere else to go. If Janet were alive…."

"No problem Sam. You're always welcome here and you shouldn't have to go through this alone."

Suddenly a knock at the door startled Sam, Daniel, and awoke Tanya who went to her window to find her father at the door. Very quietly, she went to her bedroom door, opened it quietly, walked out into the hall and watched Sam and Daniel as they answered the door.

"Sam I'll handle him." Daniel said walking outside and shutting the door behind him and Sam immediately ran to the nearest window as did Tanya, to see what would happen next.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked as he forced Jack to back up and stand on the grass

"Look, Daniel, I just want to talk to my wife and see my kids."

"Sam doesn't want to see you right now. She's been crying in my living room almost all night."

"I figured that when she left. I can't stand to see her cry or even think she's been crying. I never wanted to hurt her. Can I please at least see her?"

"No, and you know what? You are a sorry son of a bitch. You and Sam have loved each other practically since you guys met but couldn't do any thing about it and then you decide to pull a stunt like this?"

Daniel suddenly became angry. His right hand made a fist and with out thinking, it made contact with Jack's jaw. Seeing this, Tanya ran out of the room that had been declared hers, past her mother and stopped when she was between Daniel and her father.

Her face was full of anger and confusion. Daniel was her dad's friend and her's. Why would he punch her father like he did and what did her dad do that had hurt her mother so?

Sam came running out when she realized Tanya had gone past her.

"Tanya, go back to bed." Sam said trying to get her daughter out of the middle of the two angry men.

**"No! I want answers and I ain't moving until I get them!"** she screamed her eyes filling with tears. Sam walked over and stood by Daniel and said, "You're father and I are having a disagreement."

"I don't by that mom. You two have had fights before but not like this!"

"Tell her the truth, Samantha. She isn't a kid, she can handle the truth." Jack said with confidence in his daughter that she would handle the situation maturely. Sam took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her daughter that for the past two months her father had been with another woman.

"How'd you find this out?" Tanya asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"2 weeks before I left for the second base, for the second time two months ago, you're father couldn't look me in the eyes and then Cassy was seeing me off and she told me that she had seen Jack with another woman in the new restraunt."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and just as they were about to spill, she heard a small cry from inside the house. Instinctively, Sam left to tend to her young son. This left Tanya to deal with Daniel and Jack and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Daniel was still angry with Jack for what he had done to Sam but as long as Tanya was in between himself and Jack he wouldn't move and neither would Jack. So instead Daniel spoke words that stung Jack like daggers to his heart.

"I loved Sam Jack. I really did. Not as much as Sha're but I loved her enough to see that all she wanted out of life was you. Let Sam do what she wants now, even if that means letting her go. If you truly love her you'll leave her alone right now."

Daniel turned around and began heading to the house but he stopped when Tanya didn't follow.

"I'm going with my dad." she said calmly looking Daniel; straight in the face. Jack headed to his jeep to wait for his daughter.

"What about…."

"Mama may not understand now but she will later. I'll call tomorrow."Tanya said running to Jack's jeep and driving off with her father. Leaving Daniel to tell Sam something he knew she wasn't going to like.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you have it. Please Review I know some of you are having a hard time believeing that Jack would actually do this to Sam and to tell you the truth so am I but I had this idea for this story and ran with it. Now I'm wanting to see where it will take me and I hope you will want to know too. Please review. **


	4. Tanya calls for backup

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To be honest EVEN I don't know everything about this story. Not yet anyway but in time I will an dhopefully you will like what I ahve to offer. Here's the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

The next morning the phone rang at Daniel's house. He had just poured his morning coffee when he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Daniel we have to get my parents back together!"

"Tanya,"

"Daniel before you say my name make sure mom isn't there. I don't want her to know that I'm calling."

"No, she left an hour ago to take James to the day care and then headed to work from there. Does Jack know you called me?" Daniel asked as he took a sip of his coffe and nearly burned his tounge becuase it was so hot.

"No, I'm using my cell on the school bus."

"You know your mom's not too happy with you."

"I know. I mean I figured she wouldn't be but if we are going to pull this off, someone has to be with dad."

"We?" Daniel asked setting his coffee cup down.

"Yeah, you're gonna help me right? I mean you said they were meant for each other right?" There was a long silence, which made Tanya feel uneasy. Was Daniel actually considering not helping her and her parents? Would she be able to pull this off alone, if Daniel didn't help? Finally, Tanya couldn't take the silence anymore and said,

"Daniel, I can't do this alone. Jack and Sam were ment for each other and you know it! We've go to get them back together, please help me get my life back! I just want everything back the way it was."

Before Daniel could answer Tanya's offer, she said, "Listen, I've got to go. The bus just pulled up to the school and they have a strick rule about cell phones. I'm gonna have my phone on vibrate so call me if you agree to help. Bye."

"Bye." Daniel said hanging up his phone and thinking about what Tanya said, as he got ready for work.

* * *

"South Carolina seceded from the Union why?" Mr. Power asked the class. Hios favorite part of history was the Civil War and he only wished that others felt the same way. The class was quiet a he looked arounf the room scanning for people whi might know the answer, when he saw Tanya O'Neill doodling instead of paying attention.

"Ms.O'Neill, why did South Carolina seceded from the Union?" Mr. Power asked walking back to Tanya's desk, where he saw doodles of dresses and writings about hang out places.

"Ms. O'Neill, I asked you a question."

"What? I'm sorry Mr. Power I wasn't listening." Tanya said putting down her pencil and looking at her history teacher. When she had started the doodles she was actually listening but then she got side tracked and drowned out Mr. Power's lectuer with her thoughts of how to get her folks back together.

"I can see that Ms. O'Neill and I suggest you start paying attention or you'll be staying late."

Just then the lunch bell rang and as Tanya put her stuff into her backpack, one of her friends, Leah walked by and said, "Saved by the bell."

Tany simply smiled as she nodded her head and left the class room to go to the cafeterica.

Once in the cafateria, Tanya saw Daniel sitting at a table. What was he doing here? Had something happened at the SGC that she needed to know about? Had something happened to her mom? Tanya tryed to stop her thoughts as she ran to the table Daniel sat as , threw her stuff down and asked in a worried voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch with you." Daniel said surprised Tanya sounded so worried

"Why?" Tanya said as she slowly sank in to a chair across from Daniel. If somehting was wrong, Tanya was sure Daniel would have told her right off the back at least she hoped he would. She still didn't understand why Daniel was here. She had told him to call when he made up his mind about helping her wuith her plan but maybe he had decided to come in person. Tanya's thoughts were interupted when she heard Daniel say,

"So we can talk about how to get your folks back together."

A huge smile came upon Tanya's face as she put her things down and gave Daniel a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! Wait, how'd you get out of going to work?" Tanya asked asshewent through her backpack and found the papers she'd been working on in history and placed them on the table.

"I told the General that I needed to take care of something and that I'd be back in an hour or so. Now, what's all this?" Daniel asked.

"Ways to get mom and dad back together. See what I was thinking is make a fancy dinner and set them up. I could convince dad to take me some place and you could do the same with mom. We end up at the same place and you and I leave once they've been seated. What do you think?"

"I don't know. It's cliché and you know how Jack feels about those. You don't think he'll catch on?"

"Naw, we used to go out as a family whenever mom was home, why'd this be any different?"

"I can't cook." Daniel said bluntly. He'd tried cooking once before and nearly burnt his appartment down.

"That would be why I've got these restaurant names written down. All we'd have to do is make reservations and let them do the rest."

"Why'd you draw dresses?"

"So I could tell you which one mom might want to wear. I'll get it from the closet and bring it to you."

Daniel thought for a moment and then asked, "You honestly think this'll work?"

"Yes, Daniel I do. Are we a go?" Tanya asked holding her breath.

Daniel sighed and said, "Yeah, we're a go."

With a huge smile across her face Tanya said, "Perfect! Now here's what we'll do!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, hope you lied it. Now if anyone has any good ideas about why Jack might have cheated on Sam, let me know. Please Review**


	5. setting them up

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions and please keep them coming. I still haven't figured out what I want to do. I kinda wanted to use the Ori but now I don't know. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, enjoy**

* * *

"Sam, I was thinking we should go out tonight." Daniel said looking inside the fridge and finding nothing worth eating.

"Isn't there stuff in the fridge?" Sam asked coming into the kitchen as Daniel was shutting the fridge door.

"Yeah but I thought I could treat you to a nice meal concidering what has happened and all."

"What about James? We can't leave him here alone."

"Call Casey. She's in town isn't she?"

"Yeah actually she is." Sam said heading for the phone and dialing the girl's cell.

"Hey, cas, its Sam. I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight, if you could watch James tonight. Really? Thanks, Cass. Come around to Daniel's house around seven. See you then, bye."

"So we on for tonight?"

"Yeah, only I don't have anything to wear. I left all my clothes at my house when I left Jack."

"I took the liberty of asking Tanya for your clothes. She had them packed and I went over there to get them. There up stairs in my room."

Sam smiled as she said thank you and went to decide what she was going to wear.

* * *

Tanya sat on the couch when her dad walked in. "How was school?" He asked going into the kitchen looking for a beer and finally finding one.

"Hey, dad, you want to go out tonight?"

"I don't know, Tanya. Why don't we order pizza or something?"

"But we always go out to eat on Friday nights, dad. Just because mom and James aren't here doesn't mean we can't go!"

Jack sighed as he sat down next to his daughter and kissed her on the head.

"You're right. Just because its just the two of us doesn't mean we can't have fun. You pick where we'll go andlet me know what I need to wear."

Just then the phone rang and Tanya jumped off the couch and answered it.

"Hello?"

"We're good for tonight. We'll see you at The Mansion around seven." Daniel said and just then Jack got off the couch and asked "Who is it?"

"Sorry, sir. There's no Michael here." Tanya said as she hung up the phone and paced it back in its cradle.

"Who was it, Tanya?"

"Wrong number. Dad, why don't we go to The Mansion?"

"That fancy place that just opened?"

"Yeah, why not? It'd be something different. I'll wear my dress if you wear your suit."

"What suit? I don't own a suit. How 'bout my blues instead?"

Tanya nodded and as she walked to her room said to herself, "Now, I've got to go find my dress."

* * *

A/N:**I hope you liked the chapter and please review. More is to follow**


	6. Dinner

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't expecting so many so soon. Enjoy**

* * *

"Daniel, you really don't have to do this." Sam said as she and Daniel walked into the restaurant known as The Mansion. The place was liturally a mansion. It was a 2 story building with a beautiful staircase in the front left and right courners leading to a golden rail balcony.

Sam looked around and thought it looked like Zorro's mansion, which was beautiful as well.

"Name please." Said the hostest. She wore a black dress and her red hair down and dangling around her shoulders.

"Jackson. Reservations for 2, east wing by the fountain." Daniel said polity He knew he was trying to get Sam and Jack back together but he did want Sam to have a good time.

"Right this way sir." She said after she found Daniel's reservations. They were seated a few booths away from the fountain but that was fine cause now Daniel needed to find Tanya and sure enough after a few moments Daniel saw Tanya and Jack sitting at a table across from the fountain.

Tanya made eye contact and began her part of the plan.

"Dad, you've got something on your face."

"Where?" Jack asked taking a napkin, that Tanya had secretly dipped the end of into the white sauce appetizer when her dad wasn't looking, and whipping his whole face and then asked, "Did I get it?"

Tanya had to bit her lip in order not to laugh at her dad, cause now he had white sauce all over his face.

"No, it's still there. I think it's the white sauce that we ate with the bread. Why don't you go to the bathroom?"

Tanya looked at Daniel as Jack nodded his head. Daniel turned to Sam, said something and then left the booth.

" I'll be right back. Don't order with out me." Jack said getting up from the table.

"I won't dad." She said as Jack got up and walked right past Sam's booth with out even seeing her.

A moment later, Daniel came out of the bathroom, took a detour around the fountain and sat in Jack's seat.

"This is going to work right?" Daniel asked.

"So far it has. All dad's got to do is see mom when he gets out of the bathroom."

"What'd you tell him to make him get up?'

"That he had white sauce on his face. He took his napkin that I'd dipped in the sauce and when he whipped his face, boom instant reason to go to the bathroom. Am, I cleaver or what?"

"You're sneaky all right."

"Don't look now but here he comes."

* * *

Jack walked out of the bathroom and just as he was headed to his seat he saw Sam looking at her menu. She wore a slim strapless black dress and a diamond necklace around her neck. Jack quietly sat down and before he could say anything Sam said, "What took you so long Daniel?"

"Daniel?" Jack exclaimed.

The menu hit the table, revealing Sam's shocked face as she said, "Jack, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with Daniel of all people?"

"I asked you first, General!"

"If you must know Tanya and I are eating out tonight and she wanted to come here."

"Tanya? Our Tanya wanted to come here? Where is she?" Sam asked and Jack pointed to where Tanya sat, Sam turned around and saw Daniel and Tanya talking. Turning back around she said, "Jack we've been set up."

* * *

"How's it going?" Daniel asked scared to turn around.

"Their talking at least but we've just been figured out."

"How do you know they know?"

"Dad was pointing over here and mom just turned around."Tanya said waving at her mother and the Sam turned back around.

"You think she's mad?" Daniel asked afraid to turn around even though Sam and Jack knew he was there.

"Can't tell."

"This is going to work right?"

"I hope so Daniel. I hope so."

* * *

"Why'd you do it Jack?" Sam asked the question that had been haunting her ever since she found out.

"I don't know Sam. Maybe it was because you get to travel around and met other men and I'm at home with the kids." Jack said trying to find an excuse that Sam would believe and if he was going to use the Stargate against her, he had to chose his words carefully since they were in a public place.

"You did it because I travel?" Sam sasked, knowing what Jack meant but thinking it was a stupid excuse.

"Not just that. Remember the ritual at Toya?" Jack asked. The General of the base always kept Jack informed of Carter's missions and there were a few that Jack didn't like and the mission to Toya was one of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jack, it was part of the freaking mission!"

"You're married!"

"So you're saying that because I'm married I should offended other cultures?"

"Yes, I would."

**"I'm not you Jack. I was the only way out of that place! If I hadn't done what I did then Daniel, Teal'c and I would be dead but now and you would be raising Tanya and James by yourself!"** Sam got up from the booth and was about to leave when Jack asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this." Sam said as she walked right passed Daniel and Tanya with Jack running after her.

"I better go!" Daniel and Tanya said in unison as they chased after their rides home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was the last chapter that I've come up with. I don't know where to take this from here. I 've had a suggestion to bring fifth in and I think I've come up with a way to do it but my other story is dealing with fifth and I'm afraid that I'd get confused and you guys would get confused if you are reading both stories. If anyone as any other ideas on were to go from here/why Jack would cheat on Sam, let me know. Please Review**


	7. Home again

**_A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever to post this but I've been busy and I was stuck. Hope you like it._**

"I can't believe you set me and your mother up!" Jack exclaimed as the two walked into the living room and tanya turned the ight on.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Tanya yelled at her father, "You wanted a chance to talk to mom. I gave you that chance and you blew it."

**"TANYA!"**

"Just like you blew it when you were with that woman!" Tanya screamed not carring if she crossed the line.

"Tanya, go to your room now!" Jack yelled evenly at his daughter. They had had fights before but not like this.

"Fine!" Tanay said stormingoff to her room and slamming the door.

Jack sat on the couch and had ust turned the tv on when heis pants began to ring. He pulled out a small square box that had a single button and pressed it. When he did an image of a man no older than Jack appered and said, "Statuds report."

"The girl suspects nothing." Jack siad as, unknown to him, Tanya came out of her bedroom and was going to go apologize to her dad when she heard him talking.

"Good." said the man on the other end, "capturing O'Neill was our best plan yet!"

"Yes, O'Neill will be gone and the girl shall be back in your hands."

Tanya rushed back to her room, grabbbed her cell phone and dialed Daniel's number."

"Hello?" Came her mother's voice.

"Mom, you and Daniel need to come over here now!"

"Tanya is everthing all right?"

"I don't know but I think I found the answer to your problem." Tanya said and then hung up the phone and walked into the living room where "Jack" sat flipping through the channels.

"Who the hell are you?" Tanya asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Who the hell are you?"

"I am retired General Jack O'Neill and your father! Who else would I be?" Jack asked standing to his feet turning the tv off.

"Who else? I know who else. I think your Rayonan, that boy form back home who had a crush on me, or maybe your working for my father. You did always do what he said, even if it is wrong. You could be anyone from my planet but there's only who could change his form at will." At Tanya's words, Jack lowered his head, took a deep breath and changed. His grey almost white hair became jet black and long. His height shrank alittle but his musles grew. When the changing was done, Tanya placed her hands over her mouth in disbelief just as Sam, who carried James, and Daniel walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked but before he could reply Sam saw the man who stood before Tanya and became fully alert that something was indeed wrong. "Tanya who is this?"

"Taynon, my enemy from back home. He always hated me since I didn't have powers like the rest of my people. I will only ask once more. What are you doing here, Taynon?"

"I was sent about two months ago to retrieve you."

"Retrieve me?"

"Yes, Kanon wants you."

"I've been gone for years and now he wants me?" Tanya asked running her fingers through her hair. She knew what Kanon wanted and she wasn't going to give it to him but if Kanon wanted her then why did Taynon mess up Sam and Jack's marraige?

"Taynon," Daniel began, "If you were here for Tanya, why'd you pretend to be Jack?"

"Kanon said to make things horriable for Tanya so she would leave."

"So you thought by having an "affair"," Sam said, "that would make things bad, even horriable."

"Yes." Taynon said and then added, "I knew about the mission you went on in the past,Colonel, because Tanya told me in the car. I tricked her into telling me so I could use it if I had to do so."

"If your here, Taynon," Tanya said, "Then where's Jack?"

**_A/N:Please review. Sorry if it is short but its all I have right now. _**


	8. Jack

**A/N: Okay sorry about this guys but I've been busy and haven't had time to update all my current stories. Hopefully in a few weeks everything will calm down for me and I'll be able to concentrate more on my writting but for now here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Jack sat in a cell with metal bars, hand cuffed, when a man in his late twenties or early thirties, walked up to the cell door.

"I spoke to my opperoartive on your planet. He says no one suspects anything."

"They will." Jack said simply, "Tanya's a smart girl and Sam...Boy she's one of the smartest people I've ever met. They'll figure out that he's not me."

"Perhaps but it will be too late." The man said as two more men came to the cell, opened it and draged Jack down the hall and into a room with a single chair in the middle of the room. The men placed Jack in the cahir and tied his all ready cuffed hands to the cahir and left. Then the first man stood against a wall as he spoke, "Why did you force Tanya to stay with you and your people?"

"Kanon, no one forced your sister to stay on earth!" Jack exclaimed, "She chose to."

"Lies!" Kanon yelled.

"Why would I lie? Tanya is the one who said that Rayonock was not her father." Jack said knowing Kanon was angry as the man walked across the room and punched Jack across the face causing Jack's lip to bleed. "Kanon, I didn't force her. If anything I wanted her to go with your father and you but I wasn't gonna make her do something she didn' want to do."

"Well maybe Colonel Carter would, if presuaded enough." Kanon said angrily.

"Don't bring Sam into this. If you wanna blame someone for Tanya's free will then blame me." Jack said and then he said, "You know she told me that she didn't want to come back cause of the person you had turned into. She knew that she couldn't change your father but she didn't think you would turn out to be like him. What would she say if she saw you now?"

"Silence!" Kanon said punching Jack again in the face causeing his nose to bleed, "I want her back O'Neill! You will give her to me!"

"No I won't!" Jack said and Kanon replied, in calm even voice and Jack was sure the man had an evil smile on his face,

"Then we have some work to do."

* * *

Sam, Daniel, Tanya and Taynon calmly walked into the briefing room where the General was waiting for them. they took their seats and the General siad, "So what is going on exactly?"

"Taynon was impersonation Jack." Tanya began.

"I am assuming he is from your world, Tanya."

"Yes sir. He is. Taynon has been my personal enemy all my life. His family and my family have been fighting for years."

"Tanya alot has changed since you've been gone. We are no longer fighting each other. Since the Goulad were defeated, we have stopped fighting each other and have come together. Your brother helped do that and he married my sister to end the fued." Taynon said but before he could say anything further Tanya interupted.

"Perhaps Taynon but my brother always did what my father wanted him to do, even if he knew it was morally wrong. I couldn't change my father and I don't think anyone could change my brother."

"Tanya why don't you want to give your father a chance?" Sam asked assuming that Tayan's father was he one behind all this.

"My mother was the one who kept my father in line. She kept him from bring corrupt. Part of the reason my family and Taynon's family have been fighting is because my mother was so against the Gould that it affected my whole family but when she died, my father changed. My father is corrupt and therefore has many followers who are just as corrupt as he is."

"Taynon," The General said, "Where is Jack now?"

"On our planet. I don't know his exact location but Kanon has him I can tell you that much."

"Wait." Tanya said, "Why does my brother have him? Father was the one who always did the interigating."

Tayanon lowered his head and did no answer for a few moments but the finally said, "Becuase your father is dead."

"What? Then why does Kanon do what he does?"

"Becuase it was your father's last wish to reclaim you. Kanon will no rest until O'Neill has agreed to this."

"Then how do we get Jack back?" Daniel asked and Tanya's reply was something Sam did not want to hear.

"You take me back to my world and trade me for Jack."

"No." Sam said sharply.

"Why not? Its not like I'm your actual daughter. Wouldn't it be easy to forget me?"

"No it wouldn't be easy." Sam siad almost yelling as she gout up an left the room. Tanya was shocked and didn't understand why Sam just couldn't forget about her.

"Daniel, I don't understand. Why did Sam act that way? I'm not her real daughter."

"Maybe not by blood Tanya but you've been here a long time and Sam has fallen in love with you. It wouldn't matter if the devil himself wanted to take you away, Sam would do everything in her power to keep you here."

Tanya nodded her head and then said, "I should probably go talk to her."

"Tanya, why don't you let me." Daniel siad, "You stay with Taynon. Learn what you can and come up with a plan. I'll check on Sam."

Daniel said as he left the briefing room to chase after Sam, leaving the others to come up with a plan.

* * *

**A/N:Please review. If you have any ideas for where to go with this. I'd love to hear them. **


End file.
